


X -rated video

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [9]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has to go to a conference. His lover plots while he's away and sends him a video of their newly redone guest room. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X -rated video

Mac sighed and looked at his laptop, debating whether or not he should even bother to turn it on or just shower and call it a night. He didn't think that a forensic convention should be so tiring but one of the mini-courses he'd signed up for had involved actually going out into the mountains and processing a mock crime scene with some new tools. And the result was one seriously tired CSI.

But he also knew there'd be a message on there, in his email, from his lover that would make expending the energy needed to get up, cross the room and turn on the computer more than worth it. And, if Mac was honestly with himself, he was curious to see exactly what his lover had come up with while he was gone.

So with a sigh Mac pushed himself to his feet and walked slowly over to the desk where he'd set up the laptop the day he arrived, thinking that climbing a couple of hills shouldn't have made him so tired or so sore and maybe, just maybe, he was getting old. A thought that gets a little stronger as he sinks into the desk chair and reaches forward to push the button that sends power through the computer and gets it running. Mac tells himself he'll just check his email and then go take a nice, long soak in the bathtub before heading to bed. If he remembers his schedule correctly then he doesn't have a lecture before noon the next day.

There is a message from his lover. With a small smile Mac opens it and sees the words "I love you" and a video attachment. He blinks a couple of times and then downloads the video, curious exactly what is so important that it had to be sent to him while he was at a conference.

When he opens the video and it starts to play Mac sees his lover reflected in a mirror setting up the video camera. Horatio Caine looks amused and playful which, Mac knows, is a dangerous combination. "Hey Mac," he says softly. "I have a surprise for you when you get home. I decided it was time to redecorate the guest room. Do you like it? The mirrors weren't that expensive but a little hard to install on the walls. I was tempted to put one on the ceiling too but decided that would be a little hard to explain to Danny and Don when they come to visit. At least these can be explained away as practice mirrors for you."

Mac concedes the point; he does like to do martial arts on occasion and the mirrors would help out a lot. But it looks like his lover has put mirrors on every wall in the guest room, even one on the wall directly behind the bed and wonders exactly what his overly inventive lover was thinking.

Horatio moved from behind the camera to the bed and suddenly was reflected from every angle as he grinned back at Mac. "Are you starting to get the idea, Mac?" he asked as he stripped off his t-shirt. "I've been doing research online and I think this is something that you'll really like once you're home." His shorts and boxers joined his shirt on the floor and Horatio slid onto the bed. "At least I hope you will."

Mac wasn't sure exactly where he should look. He knew which image was his lover, which Horatio was the real one on the bed, but there were so many different angles showing every inch of his lover and Mac suddenly realizes that if there were a mirror on the ceiling whichever of them was on the bottom would have quite a view.

Blue eyes stared through the camera at him. "As much as I wanted to wait until you got home for you to see this I thought I'd probably try it out first and make sure that everything was just perfect," Horatio said. He ran his left hand slowly down his chest and back up again, stroking the soft skin and Mac's fingers twitched; wanting to be able to feel his lover's skin against him. Horatio smiled softly and the strokes became shorter and shorter until his finger was just circling his nipple slowly, almost absently, and Mac was hooked. "I miss you, Mac," Horatio said as he worked his own body. "I miss having you here with me and I also miss having you at the lab. I didn't think it would be so hard to be apart for a week but I was wrong. I've grown so used to having you with me, close to me, that it feels like a part of me is missing. A very important part."

Horatio reached down and wrapped his long fingers around his now leaking erection and started to stroke it slowly. Mac didn't know where to look; he could see everything, every inch of his lover spread out in front of him, reflected again and again in the mirrors. With a soft moan Mac undid the fly of his suit pants and reached in for his cock, matching Horatio's strokes on the video.

"I have plans for when you come home, Mac," Horatio continued. "Nice, wicked and most likely dirty plans for you and your body starting with a long massage in here where you can watch my hands as they move over your body. Then I want to secure you to the headboard and play your body until you're wound tight again but in passion rather than stress." Horatio's back arched and he slowed his hand. "Strap the cock ring on you and tease you with a vibrator until you're shaking and then take you slow and long until you think you're going to go crazy if you don't get to come." 

Mac's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and, when he forced them open again, he saw that his lover was stretching himself for one of their toys. He moaned again at the sight, biting his lip as the vibrator slid into Horatio's ass. Mac wanted to be there with his lover so badly.

"Are you touching yourself yet, Mac?" Horatio asked his voice huskier as he worked the toy in and out of his body. His right hand went back to his cock and he started stroking again. "I hope you are. I can see you in the hotel room, hot and hard, wanting me as much as I want you. I love you so much, Mac."

Horatio's body stiffened and he came with a cry of Mac's name, sagging back down onto the bed. Mac's hand moved faster until he climaxed as well. His eyes fell closed until he heard noise from the computer again and forced them open. Horatio had moved around and was licking his fingers clean. Mac groaned as he felt his body twitch in response, his mouth almost watering at the thought of being able to taste his lover again.

"Give me a call tomorrow, Mac," Horatio said. "And remember how much I love you. How much I need you."

And the video went dark.


End file.
